Leadership
by AgentTexasSister
Summary: This basketball team is the kids of the very same red army. But can they get what they need by winning against the hardest team in history?
1. Chapter 1

Practice Makes Worse

So, In this story, there will be 5 different pov's that I'll switch between:

Brady

Jack

Eric

Vanilla

Julio

Okay? Enjoy!

Brady's POV

"Shit!" I had slept pass my alarm clock - again. This was exactly what I got from working late at night trying to find a solution to the 2 problems that drove me to join my basketball team - The Bloodgulch Cobras.

Problem #1: My dad, Richard Simmons-Grif, is a cyborg, but due to a fire, his machinery's down and we don't have the money to fix him. So he's confined to a wheelchair.

Problem #2: My other dad, whom we call Padre, Dexter Simmons-Grif, can't keep hold of a job. He takes care of Dad while we're at school.

That also leaves me to deal with the family. After school, I have a job as a pizza delivery guy. It's the best I can do to help us live. At least I'm not the only one though. My brother, Jack, has a job at a close diner as a chef to help me out. His pay is good, as well as mine. We each get $100 bucks a month. We keep the money away from Padre so that he doesn't spend it on cigarettes or Oreos, though we haven't had those in the house ever since Dad got his mechanics busted.

"Brandon, hurry your ass up! We're gonna be late!" Jack called for me. Jack is Australian and sports blonde hair, while I'm a Pacific Islander with freckles and robotics- Jack has vitiligo- which is this thing where he has patches of different colored skin. The spots are so dark, like, almost black, that I call him a Dalmatian just to screw with him. He hates it.

"In a sec, Dalmatian!" I yelled back, my voice sounding a bit weird due to my braces. I shove on the basketball jersey that Vanilla, one of my teammates, made for us. I got maroon, Jack got orange, Sargent Eric got red, and Julio got brown. I also put on black gym shorts, maroon tennis shoes, and a maroon cap with a Red Army design on it. When I got down, Jack was wearing an orange t-shirt that had the words 'This Shirt Is Gold Yellow Orange' With the words Gold and Yellow crossed out, jeans, and orange Nike's, his blonde hair hiding under a hat.

"What have I said about calling me that, Robot?" He asked me, and I could hear the laughter in his voice. Jack and I have been friends for life ever since my first day in the orphanage, and that was 10 years ago, when we were five. Now we're both 15. Our first nicknames for each other were Robot (My nickname) and Spotty (Jack).

"Sorry, I slept pass my alarm clock. My shift at Domino's took longer than expected." I said, wiping of the sweat on the back of my neck. I got warm fairly quickly. Meanwhile, Jack had to always bring a heavy jacket - he was always cold. Jack rolled his eyes. They were green, the only feature he had of his K.I.A-ed father, Biff. Yes, that Biff. I had Gene for a dad, but he's MIA - missing in action.

"Whatever. C'mon, we're gonna miss the bus!" He rushed, with me grabbing a slice of toast and running after him, eating on the way. Our teammates and friends were waiting there. Their names are Vanilla Donut, Julio Lopez, and Sargent Eric Grey. The coincidence? Look at the last names and tell me. Yep. My brother and I were best friends with some of the adopted children of famous soldiers. Vanilla was originally Mabel Cronut, Julio was built by Lopez himself, and Eric was originally Kimball's kid, but she didn't want any. Vanilla's feature that spilled the beans of adopted was her silver hair - It wasn't like Donut's blonde hair or Doc's brown hair. The rest of her looked like Doc and Donut though. Julio was a robot who spoke Dutch - A language was all learned in school, so we were able to understand him. Eric is a Japanese-American who only has his hair look like his parents - they're African-American. The fact that we were all adopted made us instant friends.

"What took you guys so long?" Vanilla asked us as the bus pulled up. She also has fragile bones, so when we learned that detail, we made her offense. I was the height, seeing as I was 6"9, the tallest.

"Dingus here slept pass his alarm clock." Jack said, patting my back. "Again." He smiled. I sighed at this.

"Well, do you want us to have the extra money? Cause if I didn't work, we'd not be a thing still." I retorted. Man, this was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric's POV

When I got back home, I expected a welcome home. Almost. Ever since my team and I lost to the Falcons, or Blues as we call em', my mom and dad shut me out of everything, and took my older siblings, Commander and Lieutenant, everywhere. And while they're on their little "trip", I always consulted my list of activities.

Skateboarding around the neighborhood (I live on Bloodgulch Avenue)

Helping either Brady or Jack with their after-school jobs

Going to my girlfriend Ceta's house

Going to the Simmons-Grif's house to help Mr. Grif with Mr. Simmons (The guy's confined to a wheelchair, it's the least I can do, plus I bring Grif more cigarettes when he needs them, anyways.)

Going to Vanilla's house

Hanging with my pet Cobra, Serpiente (Snake in Spanish - Lopez taught me)

Doing a Halo party with Vanilla, Julio, and occasionally with Brady and Jack in there too

Reading a book

Watching a tv show

Singing OR dancing

Or going to Julio and Lopez's shop

And I always seem to do only one of them until they return. Which was fine, I had fun always doing the one. Besides, I wasn't gonna just sit there and wait. And if I was, I was gonna do it with Serpiente. He's the best pet a boy could have, seeing as he was the only present my parents got me.

As my parents weren't home, I decided to go to the Simmons-Grif's place - their problem with money had gotten worse - and help them out. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes for Grif, and a picture of Serpiente for Simmons - he always liked him when he came over. In fact, he always taught me on what was going on if I was confused. Now with the picture, he can have a little piece of Serpiente with him.

I grabbed my bike, put on red army baseball cap, slung on my red backpack, and shoved on my black, finger-less gloves, opened the garage, and left. My parent will know where I went, due that I left a note. It told them were I was. I texted Brady to let him know that I was coming.

Sargent_Grey: Hey, Is it okay if I help out your Padre with your Dad? I remember you telling me that your having some trouble.

brandon_gene: We're always having trouble lol :) Yeah, my Padre could use the extra hand! Why, ur parents not home again?

Sargent_Grey: Well, duh. They're always taking my sibs somewhere.

brandon_gene: Well, fuck, dude c'mon over! :D

Sargent_Grey: Thx! :D

brandon_gene: Anytime! :D

I put my phone into my backpack and put other things in there too- the cigarettes for Grif, the picture of Serpiente for Simmons, some money for the family, and my overnight stuff if I stay the night. When I put those into my pack, I rode out.

"See ya, Serpiente!" I called as I rode away from my house. I heard a hiss in reply. I have a little headset on that's connected to a microphone in his cage.

When I got their house on Army Lane, I had to park my bike on the porch of the beach-house the Simmons-Grifs lived at. The sea always was comforting to me, but I saw my parents there with my siblings. Typical. I rolled my eyes and knocked the door. Grif opened it. He smiled.

"Hey, Eric, wassup?" He asked. I had to smile too.

"The sky." I laughed. Grif laughed too. "Actually, I came to help while Jack and Brady did their jobs." I explained. Grif nodded.

"C'mon in." He said. I smiled, and walked in. Mr. Simmons was passed out at the tv. His red hair and freckled skin looked NOTHING like James or Brandon's, but he liked it. I smiled again and put a blanket (maroon) onto him. Time here was awesome. I loved it here. It was like they were family to me. And I liked it like that.


End file.
